


No Sleep Tonight

by ivanolix



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Canon - TV, Canon Bisexual Character, F/F, Female Homosexuality, Female-Centric, Femslash, Outdoor Sex, POV Female Character, Porn, Sexual Content, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-13
Updated: 2010-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-24 18:57:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/266755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivanolix/pseuds/ivanolix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trying to cuddle with Cara leads to objections which lead to...not cuddling</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Sleep Tonight

Cara never cuddled with anyone, so her first thought was of some new violation when she woke to feel a body squashed against hers. Then she recognized the smell of that hair, the feel of that face pressed against her breasts. Kahlan.

Her regard fell to rest on the dark head pillowed against her, and the Confessor’s arm lying flopped across her waist. It wasn’t a position Cara minded, as long as sleep wasn’t the goal. The quick rush of tingling sensation to her core could prove uncomfortable, and the thought of yet another tease made her reach for words too swiftly.

“Are you trying to tell me something?” she asked, head cocked as she looked down.

Kahlan made a little oof sound as she jerked away and awake, and she pulled back her head. She blinked, sleep adding a little frown to her brow. “Sorry,” she murmured, “I was cold.” Even she looked like it was a flat excuse.

Cara stared at her, then at the flicker of the red-hot embers just a few feet behind Kahlan. “As I am neither warmer than the fire, nor closer, I must think the opposite more likely.”

Kahlan withdrew her arm from Cara’s waist, as if suddenly realizing that she was still all but curled against the Mord’Sith’s body. It was hesitant, though. Cara’s mouth was going dry, and as if to make her point she flicked a finger out, brushing against where Kahlan’s nipples were hard and erect beneath the dress she slept in.

The Mother Confessor’s gaze faltered as she hissed in a breath, and Cara saw her swallow as her eyes shot down to Cara’s sleep-disheveled cleavage, then awkwardly to the side as if it had never happened. Cara could almost feel Kahlan’s pulse racing, confused, desperate but denying it.

The tingle was quickly turning into a burning need in Cara, her own body tight with the desire to pleasure away the tension she could sense in Kahlan. She managed a smirk to keep her cool. “Clearly I’ve been around you too long, as it seems I’ve picked up the powers of Confession.”

Kahlan’s eyes darted up, sharp and pointed, before she leaned closer to Cara and brushed her lips against the Mord’Sith’s.

Cara felt dissipation of the coils of frustration hiding behind her cool, and a bit of a throaty moan escaped as her lips pushed back against Kahlan’s, more than ready to end the verbal foreplay if that was what it was.

Kahlan wouldn’t admit that Cara had been right, but it was surrender enough to have her gasp against Cara’s mouth, lips crushing against her skin with vivid life. Cara reached for Kahlan’s hair, twisting it around her hand, wanting to pull it and make Kahlan moan for her—but Kahlan’s mouth was sliding wetly down Cara’s throat, and so all she could do was tip her head back and groan with a gurgle of pleasure. It had been too long.

She had to swallow hard as Kahlan kissed her pulse, hand at her waist, leg hooking over Cara’s foot. They were going this far, though, and Cara didn’t need Kahlan as much as Kahlan needed her.

Her mouth curved as she shifted sharply, rolling Kahlan back against the blanket they slept on, straddling her hips. She breathed in deeply, feeling the heat between her thighs as she looked down at Kahlan. Kahlan’s pupils were dark with desire, and her eyes widened as Cara grabbed for her hands, pressing them to either side of her head against the soil, tangling their fingers together.

“Kahlan,” Cara whispered, teasing the word out as she leaned down, crushing her mouth against Kahlan’s as she held her to the ground. Kahlan’s whimper of need made her catch her breath, scrape her teeth down the valley between those pale breasts, the laces pulled wide across them.

Kahlan’s hips bucked against her, and Cara’s thigh nudged between them, grinding down until Kahlan’s hands gripped Cara’s so hard that it hurt. Cara grunted with the sensation, grinning as she suckled Kahlan’s breasts, her breath coming quick and heavy now.

“My magic,” Kahlan breathed, even as she arched her chest, breasts nearly escaping their confinement entirely. “It—”

“Not like this.” Cara inhaled deeply, savoring the scent of Kahlan and the taste of her breast in Cara’s mouth. She let her tongue twirl about Kahlan’s nipple, ignoring the urge to bite, hands still holding Kahlan’s down.

“Do you want pain?” she asked, eyes finding Kahlan’s, the words coming out haltingly with the desire stuck in her throat.

“I don’t know,” Kahlan answered, voice barely in her control, pushing herself up against Cara’s thigh.

Cara felt her strength quiver at the words, at Kahlan’s voice and how it rippled through her, making her arousal like liquid gold. Her fingers untangled from Kahlan’s as she almost fell over her. One of Cara’s hands cradled Kahlan’s head, turning it to expose her long neck, as the other slipped between them to move aside Kahlan’s garments. Kahlan was slippery and wet against Cara’s fingers, and as Cara clenched her own trembling muscles, she sucked hard at Kahlan’s neck.

“Cara—” Kahlan gasped, but Cara wasn’t drawing blood. She didn’t need to. She wanted to taste Kahlan, and she didn’t need the pain to enhance this. It was already just what she needed.

Cara’s senses faltered, lost in the sound of Kahlan’s breathy moans, in the feel of her writhing beneath her, of the haze of Cara’s own arousal driving away everything with the  heat of it. Kahlan ground hard against Cara’s fingers, hot and wet, and her breath caught before she came with a sharp cry. Cara could feel the power pulse around them, like a flood, like the rushing North Wind, like the onset of battle.

She jerked as the sound and feel of it brought her up high and then crashing down into the pieces of Kahlan left behind, as the magic affected neither but left them drained and crushed against each other. Cara could feel her leather sliding against her, and she bit back the groan against the tenderness. She kissed Kahlan’s neck again, sliding her hand free from Kahlan’s dress to push herself up.

“Not cold now, I assume?” she managed with a dry breath, feeling her limbs soft and warm as she pulled back.

Kahlan was already gathering herself together, swallowing, hand shivering a little as she adjusted her dress. “Much warmer now,” she said under her breath.

Cara feared for a tense moment that Kahlan would turn to her again, would see the truth of things, how deep she’d infiltrated Cara’s self despite what Cara had always said about pleasure. But Kahlan just gave her a brief glance that was more weary than anything, and rolled back on her side in the position they’d started the night in.

Cara breathed out and lay back. She shifted one last time, as her last shivers petered out, and as she realized that she’d have to clean her leather in the morning. She almost thought that it wouldn’t have been too bad if Kahlan really had been cold. But Cara never cuddled, so as she curled in on herself and closed her eyes, she wouldn’t let the thought truly take hold that she felt better pressed against Kahlan than pressed against nothing—no matter what the goal.


End file.
